


Suzanne and Richard Bittle are not BLIND, alright

by Wheel_of_fortune



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Outing, coming-out, nonconsensual coming out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheel_of_fortune/pseuds/Wheel_of_fortune
Summary: Suzanne places her mug back on the table.- Jack, sweetheart, we need to talk to you.Coach takes a sip of coffee and sits back straight.- …Alright? says Jack.- We’ve seen the way you look at Junior, says Coach in a matter-of-fact voice.





	Suzanne and Richard Bittle are not BLIND, alright

**_So Jack is in Georgia for a couple of days, right, and he comes back from a morning run to find both Bittle parents in the kitchen eating breakfast (Bitty slowly dragging is ass out of bed, he can hear the bathroom upstairs)._ **

* * *

 

 

Suzanne greets him with a smile, Coach with a nod, Jack sits down to eat. Usually, there’s a fair amount of chatter- even without Bitty- because Jack is comfortable with both parents, but now they’re eating in silence. Throwing furtive glances at Jack. At each other. At Jack again.

Jack’s stars feeling the tingle in his fingers that announces his anxiety. He counts the seconds until Bitty leaves the bathroom- no, that was the sound of the shower. Alright then.

Suzanne places her mug back on the table.

\- Jack, sweetheart, we need to talk to you.

Coach takes a sip of coffee and sits back straight.

\- …Alright? says Jack.

\- We’ve seen the way you look at Junior, says Coach in a matter-of-fact voice.

Jack freezes. His brain just stops functioning.

\- Now, we know things are a little different up North, starts Suzanne. And we try to be up with the times-

\- We just need to ask, interrupts Coach. Are you a homosexual?

The shower keeps running. Jack hears himself talking.

\- I am bi, actually.

\- Which one is that one? asks Coach.

\- Huh. I like men. And women. Both. 

There’s silence between both parents. Coach nods at Suzanne, telling her to keep going.

\- I know Dicky is handsome, I understand why you would want- He’s such a prize, so we  _get_  it.

\- But son, you need to be realistic, says Coach with a frown. It’s not good for you to get your mind stuck on that. Spending days down here- inviting him to Providence. You need to focus.

\- … What are you saying?

\- I’m telling you what I tell my best boys: pining over someone, even someone amazing as Junior, is bad for your career. Focus on the ball. 

\- You’ll get over it, sweetheart.

Suzanne takes Jack’s hand between hers.

Jacks lets her, trying to find the words for this situation. He can’t tell them the truth. That would be outing Bitty. He can’t deny it. He would never deny loving him. 

\- … thank you? he tries.

\- Honey, don’t thank us. Your life is difficult enough as it is, and you’ve already been such a great friend to our baby. We don’t want you to be sad over that.

\- Being in the NHL will be hard, comments Coach. I know what they do to football players- had a boy last season, best player in years, he just quit because he couldn’t handle the pressure. I think he’s an accountant now. Such a waste of talent. 

\- It’s not as bad- heu. The Falconers are great about it. And the managers know.

\- Oh? You told them? asks Suzanne with evident surprise on her face.

\- Wouldn’t it be easier to keep it quiet? wonders Coach.

\- Yes, but. Hem. When I- I wouldn’t want to hide. Or make anyone else hide for me. 

\- That’s so… brave… whispers Suzanne.

\- Your parents know too? They okay with that?

\- Yes. They’ve known since I was a teenager. They’re very supportive.

\- I’m glad Bob and Alicia are on your side, honey. I know plenty of people who wouldn’t- Well, let’s say not all people are as good as they pretend. I’m glad you grew up in the North, if not for the cold, at least for this.

At that moment, Bitty enters the room, clothed, his hair still wet. He stops at seeing the weird atmosphere in the room, his mother still holding Jack’s hand.

\- Hi y’all? Is anything the matter?

\- Oh, it’s nothing! says Suzanne, taking back her hands. Just making small talk! We’re all so proud of Jack!

Coach hides his face in his mug of coffee.

Jack wants to tell Bitty, wants to hold his hand and smell his damp hair. He just doesn’t know what would be appropriate.

\- Your parents guessed, he mumbles. About me. Being bi. And heu… yeah.

Bitty’s eyes go comically round. He stares at Jack, then at his parents.

\- They  _did_? he squeals. 

\- Oh, Dicky, there’s no need to be afraid, we would never tell anyone. Jack is your friend, his secret is our secret.

\- We wouldn’t mess with such a brilliant career, after all, adds Coach.

\- How did you know? Jack is the straightest looking guy I’ve met- and I live in a frat haus!

Both parents exchange an uneasy look. 

\- They saw me, erm, looking at boys, admitted Jack.

\- …You look at boys, now, Mister Zimmermann? 

-  _A_  boy. Singular. 

They stare at each other. Bitty makes a fist, takes a moment to breathe, and gives his hand to Jack, before sitting next to him. Both parents raised their eyebrows in a similar manner.

\- Mama, Coach? I want to tell you, erm. I’m gay. And I’m dating Jack. 

\- Oh, says Suzanne. 

Coach frowns.

\- Wait, you too? Since when are you gay? Why didn’t we see it coming?

\- … I don’t know? I thought I was pretty obvious? I did figure skating!

\- Nonsense. It’s a noble sport, I know how hard you trained for that. 

\- I’m a fan of Beyoncé?

\- Why would liking a beautiful woman make you gay?

\- I bake??? 

\- All those TV shows running now have male chefs in them. 

\- Are you telling me that you never realised that I was gay, but you take one look at Jack and you just  _knew_?

\- Oh, baby, it’s not the way he looks, it’s the way he looks at you, sighs Suzanne. Like right now. Jack, honey, you are so transparent. 

\- Sorry?

\- Don’t be, continues Suzanne. It’s sweet. 

\- I know, right? smiles Bitty. He’s the sweetest.

\- First boyfriend you bring home and it’s a NHL star, mumbles Coach. Next one better be Tom Brady.

\- Nah, I’ll keep this one here, he’s a hundred times better than Brady, says Bitty, smiling at Jack. 

\- I don’t know, son, having a football star in the family… Jack, you ever played football?

 


End file.
